Circuits often use a power-on reset (POR) signal for resetting the circuitry during power-up. As the bias current approaches a stable operating level, the POR signal is used to reset, or initialize, the circuitry. Circuits may also use a POR signal to disable certain circuits until a stable bias current signal is available. Using a POR signal ensures stable operation of the circuit until a stead-state is reached.